nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Balloons (Magic Touch series)
Balloons are interactive objects in the Magic Touch series. Appearance Regardless of game, balloons are circle shaped and have a symbol inscribed on each one. In Magic Touch balloons come in seven colours: green, red, yellow, blue, orange, purple, and pink. In Magic Touch: Wizard for Hire balloons come in ten colors: saffron, blue, turquoise, pink, brown, yellow, red, purple, light red, and light green. Game information Magic Touch Balloons are attached to the knights in order to slow their descent. The symbol on the balloon, when drawn by the player, pops the balloon and drops the knight to the ground. There are seven different symbols in the game, each one appearing on one type of coloured balloon. Red balloon.PNG|Red balloon Orange balloon.PNG|Orange balloon Yellow balloon.PNG|Yellow balloon Green balloon.PNG|Green balloon Blue balloon.PNG|Blue balloon Purple balloon.PNG|Purple balloon Pink balloon.PNG|Pink balloon Magic Touch: Wizard for Hire Balloons works just like ones in the browser version of Magic Touch, with some changes. There are ten balloon colours and thirteen different symbols, nine of these symbols each appearing on one coloured balloon with a colour corresponding to that symbol, and the other four symbols only appearing on purple balloons, these symbols being more complex than regular symbols and these balloons only encountered on the barbarian knight type. How many balloons encountered on knights vary. One to three balloons are found on grey knights and thieves, with one balloons grey knights encountered early on, two balloon grey knights later on introduced alongside the prior one balloon type, and three balloon grey knights encountered late in the game among the previous encountered knights. Every encountered gladiator has four to seven balloons, and barbarians are restricted to only one balloon, this one balloon being a purple balloon. Balloon symbols, except for balloons exclusive to Insane mode and those exclusive to dark knights, also appear on treasure chests and potions. When appearing on treasure chests, symbols appear smaller. While all other balloons are encountered in all Magic Touch: Wizard for Hire game modes, the S, 8, and backwards 3 balloons are all exclusive to Insane mode. Blueb.png|Turquoise balloon Brown.png|Brown balloon Light Blue.png|Blue balloon Orange.png|Orange balloon Pink.png|Pink balloon Red.png|Red balloon Yellow.png|Yellow balloon Purple 1.png|Purple balloon Purple 2.png|Another purple balloon Purple 3.png|Another purple balloon MTM8balloon.png|Another purple balloon (exclusive to Insane mode) Magic TouchWFH 3 balloon.png|Green balloon (exclusive to Insane mode) Magic TouchWFH S balloon.png|Light red balloon (exclusive to Insane mode) MagicTouchWFH chest -.png MagicTouchWFH chest grey o.png MagicTouchWFH chest i.png MagicTouchWFH chest v.png MagicTouchWFH chest yellow o.png MagicTouchWFH chest z.png File:MagicTouchWFH chest blue v.png Unused balloons :See also: Magic Touch: Wizard for Hire#Beta elements While the purple balloon introduced in Insane mode was added in Update 4, it was already present in the game since its first release. Even though the balloon ended up being used, it still has an unused treasure chest panel. There is an unused balloon with a checkered design and a question mark symbol. This balloon's graphic was later removed from the game via an update. Update 4 added a light red balloon (the same colour as the S balloon) with a right-facing square bracket on it. File:MTM8balloon2.png|The unused 8 symbol panel MTMQuestionballoon.png|Unused question mark balloon File:Magic_TouchWFH_bracket_balloon.png|The unused bracket balloon Gallery Knights - Retro skin.png|Two balloons and Knights in the Retro skin Trivia *The balloons' shadow and shine are like the shadow and shine of Hot Air. *Sometimes the game will not recognize the backwards 3 symbol even if it is drawn properly. Category:Interactive objects